Life Sucks
by relytA
Summary: Things used to be normal, now it’s just weird. Rape, kidnapping, and a triangular murder. But most of all BLAME. And now I’ve been sentenced to 6 months at camp green lake. There can be worse things and there are. evil burning flamers are allowd, u wo
1. Where I Ended Up

Everything is different now. Things used to be normal and now it's just weird. Rape, kidnapping, and a triangular murder. But most of all BLAME. I am the only living survivor.  
  
And now I've been sentenced to six months at camp green lake. There can be worse things and there are. Because of the rape I'm pregnant with twins, and part of my sentence is to have a natural childbirth with nothing to stop the pain, and worst of all, I'm innocent.  
  
On the bus these things went over in my mind. The bus stopped. I was led down the steps with my hands still cuffed. There were all boys there, and a few girls. All the guys were in awe. I met Mr. Sir. He had some boys at camp search my bag.  
  
"Uh... Mr. Sir?" a boy said. "What, did u find anything interesting?" "Um we found this." He showed him my box of tampons, pads, underwear, and some bras. "Your bag is in no need of further search." He said so I grabbed my bag and put it next to me. "These are your working clothes"(yada yada, you know the drill)  
  
Mr. Pendansky came up to me and showed me to my tent. "This is s tent, the s stands for (shit why am I here) superior. The tents normally go in alphabetical order, but that's what the warden wants, she thinks girls are superior to boys. This is Payton, Mary, Josephine, and Joan. That's your bed, and bin. You can put your belongings in there."  
  
"Hey, I'm Pay up, she's malicious, she's suck up, and the quiet one is mark (the names are in order from the ones above)." "Hey, I'm Crystal." "'Sup"they all answered. "I'll show u around (same old same old...hmm I wonder where we'll end up???)  
  
"This is the wreck room. Over there is A tent, B, C, and D." she pointed in a few directions. "Hey Pay Up, who's your friend?" a guy with grimy glasses asked. "This is Crystal." "Hey I'm X, this is Squid, Magnet, Armpit, Twitch, and Zig Zag. Zig's crazy so don't listen to him."  
  
"Shut up man, I love Lucy's on." Zig said. I went over to watch the TV, but it was all scrambly. "Wait, I think I see the heart that's on in the beginning, yeah, It's one of the old episodes, with the stick figures too." I stated. "yeah man your right." Zig said "so, can u think of a nickname for her."  
  
Pay up asked X. "well that depends, Why are you here?" this was the question I was fearing the most. How could I answer it? "Well... I was convicted for killing...three people." I finally said.  
  
"Whoa, did you do it." X asked. "No, well u see what happened was I was kidnapped along with this guy, and he wouldn't cooperate so they tied him up, and raped me,  
  
so later the guy got hold of a gun some how, and threatened to shoot this other guy, so the other guy took out his gun and was gonna shoot the kid, but it turns out that the kidnapper was gay so he threatened to shoot the  
  
other kidnapper who was gonna shoot the kid, and they all fired at once, and I was charged with murder." I was out of breath. That was one long explanation. They all stared at me in awe. It went silent. 


	2. The Letter

\\AN\\ to answer questions I am not Cat. She's stupider than me (no offence). I would assume that jazdandsas likes finding Nemo.  
  
Did we find him yet? I want to say that I write my stories late at night so I just use letters. I thought that I went back and made all of my corrections.  
  
I must have missed a few, so if you find any let me know.  
  
I'll try harder next time. I'll try to relate the people in CGL to the readers, (congrats, readers you got your wish) so, also congrats to Texas volcano.  
  
And I will space my story out more, just for you.  
  
Thanks to Pearl brandybuck for your encouragement.  
  
A little bit about my life *no one cares* nosilla ditched me for the continental congress. SO did Cat, and Amanda.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Green Lake, or the characters. I do own Crystal, and her children.  
  
Summary: In this chappy Crystal gets sick (and I don't mean like my other stories), and yells, a lot. She gets a letter from the court that convicted her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Whoa man, you did all that?" asked Armpit.  
  
"Well, I didn't do all of that, but I was convicted for it. So... do you people just sit around in orange suits, and watch TV all day?" I asked.  
  
"So, they didn't tell you what to do yet?" inquired X-Ray.  
  
"No... should I know already?" I inquired.  
  
"Yeah man. Boy are you gonna be sore tomorrow." Stated Armpit.  
  
There was silence. Way too much silence.  
  
"tu voluntad afligado" said Magnet  
  
"excusa mi? I'll be sorry for what? Being caught? Nothing could be worse than it is right now. And you will NEVER understand what I am going through... NEVER. Besides, I don't even know you so don't use tu with me." I said. Now that I think about it, I was too harsh.  
  
"Lo siento" Magnet answered.  
  
"No, No, it's my fault. Excuse me for a minute." I said. "Are you ok? You look kind of sick." Said Zig Zag.  
  
I was feeling so sick. Morning sickness, not good. After I went back to my tent I saw Mr. Sir enter.  
  
"Crystal, this came in the mail for you today." He handed me a letter.  
  
I started to read the letter to myself.  
  
"Dear Crystal S. Sands, The jury of the Miami Coral Gables Court would like to inform you about your punishment arranged on January 17, 2004. We have narrowed your sentence.  
  
You will no longer be required to have a natural childbirth because of a unanimous poll of all the new jury members.  
  
They believe that a natural childbirth would be too much for a minor to handle. As for the sentence at Camp Green Lake, the term will remain until you have your children.  
  
From,  
  
Judge Christopher John Grewe  
  
Judge Christopher John Grewe"  
  
Wow, that's a lot better than having a natural childbirth. They lessened my sentence. Well, I have around 6 months to go. I hope that it doesn't start to show here.  
  
\\AN\\ Some of the names (like the judge's) may be real. I saw them in a magazine, and the court, may not be a real court, but is a real place. 


	3. umm, never mind

AN: I felt like continuing this so I will. And no flames please  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Green Lake, or the characters. I do own Crystal, and her children.  
  
Summary: Umm... Not sure yet so read to find out.  
  
Chapter 3: umm, never mind  
  
I walked around inside the tent while clutching the letter that gave me freedom. I tried not to worry about all of the things that could possibly happen to me. The wildlife and the digging, and so much more of the fear that could cause me to run and hide in one of those holes far off in the distance.  
  
Slowly it got darker and I watched the campers one by one return to the tent. It was my first night here so I tried to put the thought about making friends and digging into the corner of my mind. It didn't work too well because of my insomnia. Just when I started to drift to sleep I heard Armpit's snores starting. For the entire night I was waiting in limbo land between sleeping and being awake, drifting back and forth until the blow horn went off for us to start digging.  
  
I grabbed a shovel from the 'library' and started to walk towards our digging site. Just then someone stopped me. It was Zigzag.  
  
"You should eat something now, because the truck doesn't come out for a while. It seems like forever when you dig your first hole" He just went on and on about stuff like that until I just gave in.  
  
"Fine I'll eat something. What crap do you suggest eating?" I asked. He told me that the tortillas were good. Better then the food they normally eat. So I grabbed one and started walking again.  
  
I stood looking at the ground until I found a crease. It showed that the ground didn't have enough water. But who cared about the ground. I was thirsty too and I wasn't just about to give up all of my water to it. Well anyway I stabbed the shovel in the ground and jumped on the shovel. I caught my balance before I fell on the ground. When I got my hole about a foot and a half deep I saw the water truck stop.  
  
When I got out of my hole I saw that everyone else had just about three feet for their hole. I got my water canteen refilled and got some lunch. I was reassured that the blisters on my hands were normal and that it would turn to callus eventually.  
  
I was the last one to finish digging my hole, and was so tired afterwards that I just collapsed there. I guess it was from all the heat. Pendanski found me there a few hours later. The warden was informed about this immediately. She said that from now on I was to have 2 canteens with me when I went out digging and was to be checked on regularly by either Mr. Sir, or Pendanski.  
  
It turned out that the other people in D-Tent were sort of nervous about me. In the beginning they thought I was a slow digger, which I was. Then after an hour Some one notified Pendanski. I never found out who it was, but I hoped that it was Zigzag.  
  
I had some dinner, which I still thought was disgusting. I hoped I got used to it. I hope it's healthy. For the kids like you know. Well, not that anybody would care about the kids. My kids. They are my kids and no one else's.  
  
Finally I walked into the tent and collapsed on the bed. My bed. It was mine and mine alone. Or so I thought. The next morning I awoke to find out that I fell asleep on Pay up's bed. She realized that I was too tired to move, because she tried to move me to my bed but was unsuccessful in doing so. 


End file.
